magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tannivh
Tannivh the Ebony Prince was the legitimized bastard of the late King Adjir. He is known for being a great warrior and he welded the Sword Ebony which is House Unicorn sword. Tannivh had a secret relationship with his half sister Lathra. He has fought in the 8th Dwarven war and was considered a hero after he defeated the Mountain Breaker. He watched as 7 of his siblings including his mother have died and after his father died he became the next in line. His bastard status gave controversy and the The Great Dance civil war occur. He dies through blood magic while dueling the Orkish Chief. History Birth and childhood Tannivh's birth was a controversy. His father the Old King slept around and had many children with his wives and mistresses. Tannivh was the Old King's 8th child with his mistress. Tannivh had a rocky time at court as a child and was actually treated kindly by Magra but was treated with disgust by Helixina. He was friendly with some of his siblings while others, mainly Magra's children, disliked him. He was known to be good in martial lessons but lacking in magic and his scholar lessons. He was a warrior and begged to be in skirmish with the Orks but King Adjir refused. Three of his siblings have died Knighthood He was allowed to join the Heaelenon Knight Order especially because he was never expected to be given the crown. There he gain fame for being the best fighter and warrior. He was scoffed at by the nobility for his lack of magic skills but the small folk love him despite being a bastard. He also began to have a secret relationship with his younger half-sister. His other bastard brother was murdered and one of his sisters died from sickness The 8th Dwarven War The 8th Dwarven war broke out after the King declare an invasion. Tannivh was called to lead an army of knights in an campaign to pushback the western invasion force. During the campaign he never lost a battle and was a war hero at the Battle for the Western Breach where he captured the breach and killing the Dwarf General Mountain Crusher. He was sad when he found out his older brother have died and there are romours that anger of his brother death pushed him to victory. Ebony Tittle and Legitmization When he came back from the war he was there for the funeral of his sibling and King Adjor, fearing he will have no heir, legitimizes Tannivh and gave him their house sword Ebony. He then gains the nickname the Ebony Prince. He was also promoted to captain of the Knights after the current captain died. He has gain even more respect of the people and some nobles have turned around on him. Helixina was forious saying their son was being left out of his birth right. But the King puts her in her place and say Ebony deserves to be in the hand of a warrior than a magican. Tannivh recieve even more fame as he help clean up the Kingdom after the war and ended many skirmishes and rebellions. He enjoyed time until one of his younger brothers dies in a skirmish with the Orks. Leaving him the male heir. The Horn Party The last true born son's death shaked the political landscape. It left a legitimize bastard as the heir to the throne for the first time in Elvish history. Two parties then formed from it. The Horn party in support of Tannivh to become King, Stated he was a warrior and had the respect of the Orks and the common people. But the opposing party refused stating his lack of magic skills proof he can't rule over the Elves a magical people. Tannivh had stayed out of the discussions and has said he'll do his duty regardless of the descision. He continue his love affair with his sister. The Old King's Death and the Great Dance Adjir at the age of 800 has finally died after a life of death and misery. He expresses his wish for Tannivh to be crowned on his death bed to his steward. The Giant party fled the capital and raised an amry. Tannivh hearing his father dying words raised his army including the knights and a civil war breaks out. Tannivh once again dominated the battlefield not only gaining the support of the people but proved he is an inspiring leader. He only lost one battle and the opponment general cheated to achieve it. The giants scared of their loss made a deal with the Orks leading to the Battle on the Burned Fields. Death He led his army to arrest the Orks but was met with the entire Ork warriors and the Giant's army. A battle occurs. The battle was massive and even. Tannivh fought the Ork chief on the hill and was winning againts him. Before Tannivh dealt the killing blow his brain was crushed through Forbidden Blood Magic. The battle was evenually won with the Dwarves reinforcement. His younger bastard brother that was hidden by the Steward was risen to King and the Giant party fled to the independent island. His sister-lover commited suicide and Helixina grew in depression. Legacy Tannivh's younger brother became King and after a long regency the Kingdom was finally at peace. Two statues of the Ebony Prince has been built in his name. Shortly after the war a statue of him in his black armor wielding Ebony was built on the hill he faought the Ork chief. The current King signed for Tannivh to get a statue in the Hall of Kings stating he was by right during the war. The statue is him in casual clothes to note he was robbed of his kingship. Tannivh is also featured in the Mythopia. He has two songs about him called Ebony and Burnt Fields. He is a Elvish hero and is still looked upon greatly today by both those who are still alive to met him and historians. Abilities Tannivh was an amazing warrior and a master of the Sword. He knows dual wielding, sword and shield, and great sword combat. He mainly fights with the sword Ebony not using any shield. He focuses on his speed and fierce combat style to overtake his opponents. He lacks magical skills but no some spells to enhance his sword and armor. Category:Characters Category:Elves